Nature and relationships
by JIASOE
Summary: I used nature to describe relationships, sort of. One: Hinata is wind and Kiba is rain. Two: Haku is water and Zabuza mist. Three: Hinata is the sun and Sai the snow. Four: Redo of last chapter. Not really romance, just the relationship...
1. Hinata and Kiba

_Hinata and Kiba…_

_A pairing I have recently come to like, the authors I read are really good. Actually, all the writers are good, in one way or another. Just perhaps some don't appreciate them as much as some others. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never. _

The wind was often soft, a light gentle breeze. Very rarely it gets angry, perhaps only when coupled with the rain. It was never really angry, just a bit stronger than before. During a storm, it is weak or strong. Depends on the type of storm. The storm that refreshes the lands or destroys it.

Rain likes to come with the wind, accompany it. Often alone but never separated. During a storm, rain falls hard. Beating down on innocent passers-by and trashing the place, bringing life into it. Noise fills the empty silence, destroying awkward silence along the way.

The wind creates the silences that the rain destroys.

_How was it? Please review… Kiba is really suited for this. Hinata doesn't really talk much, Shino too. So he fills the silence. The wind… I'm really not sure. _


	2. Haku and Zabuza

_Haku and Zabuza…I always wanted to write something about them. I just didn't know how… Well… Some information here may not be correct; I just build it based on imagination. _

Mist is tiny water droplets suspended in the air. Without water, there is no mist to begin with. Water is what makes the mist.

So when the water dies, the mist dies along with it. Live together, die together. Perhaps be together again?

Water is the mist's everything, without it, it cannot survive. At least not for long. Mist is the water's everything, without it, it does not want to survive. Mist is the water's reason for existing, to create it. To make it what it is, to back it up, if the need arises. Maybe water is just a tool for the mist, but they exist as one. However slight, there is a chance the mist sees water other than a tool for usage. Maybe, just maybe.

After death, on to a new life, together forever.

_Haku's not a tool… I really hope they go to whenever dead things go together. I mean, they are just fictional characters, but that never stopped people from feeling for them. My tears… _


	3. Hinata and Sai

_I read a few stories about Sai and Hinata before I got an idea. What Kana said, the girl Hatori liked also helped, "Snow melts into spring". [From fruits basket _

The sun is warm and pure. Full of innocence. Large and with a big heart. The rays it sends will melt about almost anything at all. Like hearts, like snow.

Snow is cold, chilling to the bone. So cold and deadly. It can murder, it can kill. Stay too long and it will kill you. It looks pretty, deceiving the feelings it have, the pain it can cause.

The sun's rays can melt the snow. Slowly, perhaps too slow, but surely it is melting it. The sun will melt the snow, melt it and it will slowly disappear. Disappear until there is none of it left.

After the snow melts, the wonderful spring and life beneath it is revealed. It makes days, months or years waiting for it to melt worth it.

_How was it? Please review… Somehow I feel this is not as good as the others. Hmmm… Maybe the way I made it or something... Not enough descriptions? Hmm…Suggestions? _


	4. Hinata and Sai Version 2

_I decide to attempt writing Hinata and Sai again as the last one didn't seem good enough, so yeah… _

Winter comes and swept everybody off their feet. The deceiving beauty of it betrays no hint of the murder it can cause. Intuition it may be, but the sun did not really like winter. It can be said it hates winter.

The sun would hide behind clouds, finding a reason to avoid winter by leaving early. Often it did.

The days pasted slowly and the sun became friendlier with the snow. It came out more, and more, as more time pasts, it actually wants to see the snow even more.

The sun was slowly melting through winter's ice cold front, slowly but surely, melting it. Slowly, a flower blooms along the snow. More life returns as the animals come out to play. The snow melts, winter changes, changes until he is another thing altogether. The real beauty winter had always possessed came to the surface, once it was rid of the snow. Every year the process repeated it self, the sun was always sad to see winter go, thus it shed a lot of tears and shone more brightly than ever when it got over the sadness for the moment.

Winter always like to ask the sun, "Why?"

The sun never answered and simply smiled.

The reason was that the sun saw winter as who he really is, not what the others say him to be.

_Some clarifications? Winter and spring are one thing in this short…?When the season changes, means Sai is going on a long mission… In my place, Singapore, we don't have four seasons, but in the beginning of the year, "spring", it always rains a lot. June and December too… So then summer comes and so naturally, the sun shines brighter. Better, that's what I think. But is it good enough? Sigh. Please do review or give suggestions. Thanks again to Rakusu Yamato for suggestions._


End file.
